


Fuck The Fear

by SarahScully89



Category: Sex Education (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22862032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahScully89/pseuds/SarahScully89
Summary: Jean is in turmoil after finding out she's pregnant and losing Jakob. Jakob has vowed to stay away from Jean, but after seeing her at the school play and desperately wanting to talk to her, he can't stay away anymore, and goes round to her house.
Relationships: Jean Milburn/Jakob Nyman
Comments: 7
Kudos: 59





	Fuck The Fear

**Author's Note:**

> I've already written a version of what could happen with Jean and Jakob post season 2, but I'm coming up with so many different versions of what could happen, and this is another one! I would love to know your thoughts, please leave a comment in the comment section.
> 
> EDIT: I've added a lot more detail to the bedroom and sex scenes, it's basically porn now lol.

‘Hi Otis, is your mum in?’

‘Yeah, but she’s shut herself in her room and she won’t come out. I can hear her crying. I think she’s crying over you.’

He came into the house and went upstairs to Jean’s room. He knocked on the door and called out her name. She froze at the sound of his voice. Jakob? What was he doing here? Had Otis called him? She opened the door slowly. She couldn’t bring herself to look at him. He noticed her eyes were red and puffy from crying. He lifted her chin up with his finger to try and get her to look him in the eye, but she closed her eyes, causing more tears to spill out from underneath her eyelids. 

‘Oh Jean,' he sighed. 

He stepped into the room and swallowed her up in his arms with a bear hug. She sobbed into his chest.

‘I’m so sorry.’

He closed his eyes, remembering the pain she had caused him after she told him she’d kissed Remi.

‘I messed everything up with you. I hurt you and I’m so sorry.’

He pulled away from the hug. 

‘Yeah you did, and I promised myself I would stay away from you, but I can’t. I can’t stop thinking about you, Jean.’

‘I can’t stop thinking about you either, but I don’t deserve you.’

‘No, you think you don’t deserve me, that’s why you-'

‘I got scared.’

‘I know, but what have I told you before? You have to fuck the fear. We had something so good, well, I thought we did. I thought you were worth the risk.’

‘We did have something good and I took it for granted. I threw it all back in your face. I didn’t appreciate everything you did for me, and I’m so sorry. I do want to be ready for the kind of intimacy you want, I want it too, I just need to be brave, but I’m not very good at that.’

‘It’s up to you Jean. If it feels right, you just have to take the plunge.’

She thought for a moment, took a deep breath and decided she had to tell him.

'There is something else, something I need to tell you.’

‘What is it?’

‘But I’m scared how you'll react.’

‘Just tell me, Jean. You’re scaring me now.’

‘I’m... pregnant.’

He nodded his head, but didn’t say anything, and turned around to leave.

‘Jakob, no, wait!’ 

She ran past him towards the door and stood in front of it, blocking it.

‘It can’t be mine, I had a vasectomy.’

‘I know, but it didn’t work.’

‘Do you really expect me to believe that you only kissed Remi?’

‘I did only kiss Remi! It was just a stupid drunken kiss! I promise you Jakob, I wouldn’t lie to you about something like this.’

‘And there’s been no-one else?’

‘No, only you.’

He let out a huge sigh and went and sat down on the bed, putting his head in his hands. 

‘How did this happen?’

‘I don’t know.’ She said, sitting down next to him.

‘When did you find out?’

‘A few days ago.’

‘And how far along are you?’

‘About eight weeks.’

‘So it can’t be Remi's.’

‘No. I don’t blame you for not trusting me, but I swear on Otis's life, I haven’t had sex with anyone else. And I know this must be difficult for you, you didn’t want anymore children, but-‘

‘I never said that.’

‘Well, you had a vasectomy.’

He sighed again, as he prepared to open up to her about why he had a vasectomy. It meant having to talk about his deceased wife, which was always difficult for him. 

‘I had that years ago when my wife was still alive, before she got sick. When our girls were small we decided we didn’t want anymore children. We felt our family was complete. I never thought I would be without her, I never thought I would be with anyone else. But then I met you, and I fell for you.’

‘Did you?’

‘Yes, Jean. I love you.’ He said moving closer to her and taking her hands in his. 

‘I love you too.’

‘So, do you want to take the plunge?’

‘Yes.’ She rasped.

She kissed him hard on the lips, her tongue exploring his mouth, needing, wanting. She gently pushed him backwards onto the bed, and climbed on top of him, straddling him.

'I've missed you so much.’

‘I've missed you too, Jean.’

She kissed him, gentler this time, but still with urgency, rubbing herself up against his growing erection. She rubbed it with her hand, felt him growing even harder, bigger underneath his jeans. She moved her hands upwards and lifted his t-shirt up a little, teasing his torso with her nails, tickling, driving him wild. She removed his t-shirt, and then suddenly he picked her up, she gasped in surprise. He spun her round so she was now lying on the bed with him on top of her. 

‘This is how I want to make love to you. You can go on top later, but right now, I want to make love to you like this,' he told her softly and honestly, like he always was, honest, truthful, wearing his heart on his sleeve.

‘Later?’ She questioned, seductively, raising her eyebrows.

‘Yeah, if you are lucky.’ He teased.

He smiled, his big, gleaming, Jakob grin, showing all his teeth, and let out a small chuckle. She smiled back at him, the biggest smile he’d ever seen on her lips, and he loved hearing her giggle with glee at the prospect of them making love more than once tonight. He hoped he still had the stamina. That night, he wanted to make love to her all night long.

He kissed her neck, the sweet spot just below her left ear lobe, causing the back and top of her head to tingle, then he sucked and nipped at her earlobe, and massaged her left breast. She closed her eyes, her breath becoming shallow, whispering ‘oh Jakob' over and over.

He began to undo her blouse, she’d taken her bra off before he got down to the last button. He marvelled at the body of the beautiful woman before him, he glanced back up at her eyes to find that they were closed, and that she was panting in anticipation of the sweet pleasure that was to come. 

Starting with her breasts, he sucked and licked every inch of her body. Slowly stripping her until she was bare, all the while one of his fingers slowly stroking her clit. He made her come this way, inserting his tongue inside her and licking her as she climaxed around him, her thighs wrapped around his neck, his hands massaging her cheeks, feeling the muscles inside her contract violently, tasting her sweet juices.

He stood up, left her there on the bed writhing her hips and still moaning with ecstasy from her orgasm, trying to catch her breath back. He took his jeans and pants off in one go, she watched him get back on the bed, crawl back towards her on his knees. He hovered over her, the tip of his penis touching the entrance of her soaking wet vagina. He placed his right hand at the back of her head, held her hair gently, stroking her cheek with his thumb.

‘I love you,’ he said, and she’d never heard those three words uttered more sincerely. 

He slid himself into her slowly, making her moan, the satisfaction of feeling him full and hard inside of her again. He pulled her in close to him, as close as he could possibly hold her against him, he held her so tenderly, as if she were a fragile doll that might break. 

He made love to her slowly, tenderly, gazing intensely into her eyes, her soul. Deeply kissing her lips, her neck, her breasts, moaning into her mouth, she moaned into his, their hands all over each other, needing to touch, to feel every part, to know each other completely. 

She wondered why he was thrusting into her so achingly slow. She thought it couldn’t be because he was scared of hurting the baby, but that was a ridiculous notion, and she was sure he must’ve known that. She thought it must be his way of expressing how deeply he loved her, and she lapped it up. 

She never thought that she could come from having such gentle sex, she always liked it quite carnal and rampant. She thought she was going to have to tell him to speed up, hoped that he would eventually to satisfy his own needs, but there was no need. She climaxed with such intensity that her whole body quivered. She screamed out his name at the top of her lungs, and he lengthened the duration of her orgasm by speeding up to find his own release. She was still climaxing when she heard him call out her name and felt him pour into her. 

As they laid in post-coital bliss, their arms wrapped around each other, their legs intertwined, she couldn’t remember the last time she had felt this happy, or if she’d ever felt this happy. But then the familiar fear crept back in. Fear of losing this wonderful man who made her feel so happy and complete.

‘Are you sure this is what you want? Me? The baby?'

‘All I want is you, Jean. I’m not going to lie, the baby was a shock, it’s still a shock, but I’m so happy that you are carrying my child.’

He stroked her stomach lovingly, it was too early for her to be showing yet, but they both knew a part of both of them was growing inside of her, their little secret, for now. He stroked her cheek with his thumb, she’d lost count of how many times he’d done that tonight, she never wanted him to stop doing it. He kissed her softly on the lips and then on the head. But then he noticed she was tensing her brow and had a look of concern on her face.

‘You don’t look happy. What’s wrong?’

‘I am, it’s just, I wish I was ten years younger. Having a baby at my age comes with a lot of risks. I’m worried about the baby, that something will go wrong.’

‘Everything will be okay, I promise. I will take care of you.’

‘I can take care of myself.’

‘I know you can, but that’s what a relationship is all about, you take care of each other, and you take care of yourself as well. Have you ever been in a relationship like that, Jean?’

‘No,’ she said, glumly. ‘My relationship with Remi was the complete opposite of that.’

He looked down into her eyes, and she looked up into his and smiled nervously, raising her eyebrows slightly, expectantly, because she was daring to hope that he was going to be different, that he wasn't going to abandon her. She felt vulnerable, exposed, because she was opening up to him. It felt uncomfortable, but she knew she had to stay with these feelings, get used to them, until she no longer felt this way with him, until she trusted him completely. She wasn't there yet, not fully, but she wanted to be.

‘I’m not Remi. I will be there for you, always. I promise.’ He said, trying to reassure her. And she so wanted to believe him, she tried to let herself believe him.

He kissed her softly on the tip of her nose, and suddenly she burst into tears. He wasn’t expecting this outpouring of emotion from her. 

‘What’s wrong?’ He asked, panic in his voice.

‘Nothing, absolutely nothing. I’m just not used to this kind of affection. I’m sorry, pregnancy hormones.’ She said quietly in a small voice through the tears.

She tried to use that as an excuse. He chuckled and pulled her towards him, held her close to him. He kissed the top of her head and nestled his cheek in her hair there. 

‘You need someone to love you properly, to show you what real love is, and that someone is going to be me.’

She smiled and wiped away her tears. She looked up at him and stroked his bottom lip with her thumb. They shared a long, passionate kiss good night, she felt the fire burning, building inside of her again, and she thought it might lead to something more, round two maybe, but they were both too tired and needed to get some sleep. 

She stirred around four o'clock in the morning, he was spooning her and snoring softly, and she couldn’t remember if they’d fallen asleep like that. He woke up too, a few seconds later, as if he’d sensed her waking up. He asked her what the time was, and after she’d told him it was still the middle of the night, she turned around to face him and kissed him, pressing herself up against his penis to see how awake he was, and if she could wake him up even more. He responded, running his hands up and down her back, squeezing her bottom, clasping her shoulders, pushing them closer towards him. 

She felt him growing bigger and harder again, his penis resting on the outside of her vagina, feeling how wet she was. She climbed on top of him, straddling him, and took his penis in her right hand. She squeezed it gently and moved her hand up and down his shaft steadily, at a moderate speed, looking into his eyes the whole time, enjoying him moan with pleasure as he watched what she was doing to him. Then she got herself up onto her knees and moved downwards, so she could lick the tip of him, before sucking downwards and back upwards again and again, slowly, expertly, circling her tongue around the tip.

'Jesus Christ, Jean.’ He whispered.

She stopped sucking him because she didn’t want him to come yet, though the thought of him coming in her mouth excited her, he could do that another time. Right now she wanted him deep inside of her. 

She straddled his thighs again and grasped his rock hard penis, slowly sliding it into her. She controlled the speed of their love-making this time, and after earlier, she decided that she now loved gentle sex, at least she did with him, but no-one else mattered now anyway, she didn't want to have sex with anyone else ever again, all she wanted was him too. She still thrust up and down at a slightly faster pace than before though, and he enjoyed the change in pace, pushing her bum towards him and thrusting upwards to get himself deeper inside her, at the same time sucking and licking her breasts and her nipples, increasing her pleasure. She felt a scorching heat soar through her entire body over and over again.

Her orgasm rippled through her from head to toe, she cried out his name, and he held her tightly to him, his hands feeling the hot, moist skin on her back, as he felt her climax convulsing around him. She splayed her hands out on his face, stroking the stubble around his mouth with both thumbs, she kissed him hard, lightly biting his bottom lip, thrusting up and down hard and fast to make him come. He moaned ‘oh Jean’ into her mouth as he found his release.


End file.
